


Machine Dreams

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kissing, Only Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blondes aren't usually her thing. But there's an exception to every rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Ruby/Bela, in a car” at spnwomen_kink.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010

When it happens, and it has, _on occasion,_ she prefers dark hair. And when it happens that she'd been lying there, sated and sticky she might, possibly, have thought there was something vaguely narcissistic about that.

But she tries not to think about it.

It's not like it happens a lot. And it's not like she thinks about running her tongue along another woman's breasts or dipping her finger inside a wet vagina.

Not often anyway.

But she is human. Despite what some might think. She has needs.

And when the exceptionally pretty blonde catches her eye she realises it's not because she's talking to Sam Winchester, and therefore is another angle for her to play, but because she wonders how perky those breasts really are.

After that it's a slip slide into desire. An annoying wriggling thought that no harm will come of giving herself a little “me” time. So Bela slowly drives up to the blonde and rolls down her window.

“Can I drive you some place?” she asks.

The blonde stops, turns, raises an eyebrow. She almost laughs, but it's caught before it can begin. She gives Bela a fleeting glance but then steps forward to rub her hand along the roof of the bright red Mustang Bela had splurged on earlier in the day.

“This, this is some impressive machinery.”

Bela nods. “I bought it this morning. Want to see what she can do?”

The blonde smiles. “The car, you, whatever.”

Bela shivers at the predatory look on the woman's face. Wonders if maybe, just maybe, she's in over her head. But then the blonde is getting into the car and pulling her into a kiss that quite literally takes her breath away. And any thoughts of turning back are forgotten.

She always was a risk taker.

“I'm Bela,” she says when she can.

“Ruby,” the blonde answers. She opens her window as Bela speeds up, her hair flying in the wind. “Head to the Interstate. I know just the place to test this baby out.”

Bela glances over at her and sees that Ruby is pawing at the car as if it can feel her caress. Suddenly her throat is very dry.

* * * *

They don't test the car out, of course. The minute Bela stops Ruby is on her, sliding on to her knees, pushing at her shirt, ripping off buttons until they disappear into the upholstery, kissing her, kissing her until there's nothing but the sensation of Ruby's lips on hers.

She feels Ruby smile before she pulls away. “Back seat. Now.”

Bela doesn't argue.

It's roomier than she imagined, certainly from the last time she did this, in a tiny car in a cornfield with a hunter she doesn't even remember the name of, except he came before she did and she ended up finishing herself off, alone, back at her hotel.

“Too many clothes,” Ruby purrs, her fingers easily pulling at Bela's bra.

Bela realises she hasn't been much help up till now, reaches up to try and divest Ruby of her clothes. But Ruby just shakes her head and moves Bela's hands above her head. Bela's eyes go wide but she keeps them there. She really has bitten off more than she can chew.

She knows it for certain when Ruby's tongue is licking at her, inside and out. When surprisingly rough hands are pushing at her hips. When tongue is replaced by fingers and Bela thinks she's going insane with lust as Ruby moves up to lick at her breasts, her fingers still moving, slipping deeper, hitting and rubbing at that one spot until she's coming, a startled cry escaping her. It's been too long since she's actually enjoyed sex with a stranger, she'd almost forgotten that she could.

She's exhausted she realises suddenly, though she wants to stay awake. To reciprocate somehow. And Ruby's whispering something that sounds like Latin over her head, and stroking at her hair. And she promises five minutes and then she'll move.

****

The bright sun streaming into the car eventually wakes her. As does the increasing sounds of traffic. Bela looks down to see that someone, Ruby, has dressed her in her sleep. She looks around anxiously but Ruby is gone. Of course.

She starts to get up when she sees something stuck on the mirror. It looks like a tarot card but when Bela turns it over she sees that she wasn't quite right.

Over the picture Ruby has written “See you around xx”.

But Bela ignores that. Focuses instead on the picture.

A pair of hell-hounds, poised to kill.


End file.
